PokeDex Holders vs All the evil teams
by znerdyartist
Summary: All the Pokedex holders go visit Kalos to meet Calem and Serena, but trouble starts when they realize that behind the beauty of the region, an evil lurks, powerful and hungry. Some shipping included. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This is my first fanfiction that I planned out for months. Oh, and the character's names are their "traditional" ones (ex: Red, Sapphire,etc.) except for Calem, Serena, and Lyra. P.S. Green is the guy. Blue is the girl. Sorry if you don't like the ages. Emerald is away on a trip.

Ages: Red, Blue, Green-17; Gold, Crystal, Silver-16; Ruby, Sapphire, Yellow,White, Black-15; Platinum, Pearl, Diamond, Calem, Serena, Lyra, Kyouhei, Mei -14

* * *

Professor Sycamore looked at Calem and Serena. It was so exciting to have them meet their seniors. Calem couldn't stop shivering with excitement. Serena had bit her French-manicured nails, ruining them, but she didn't care. "Here is the cab fare," Sycamore said as he held out some money for the two to go to the airport. Calem and Serena said "bye," and hurried off.

The plane trip was horrible. Damn Gold, Crystal thought. She and Silver had to bear Gold puking into the bag every 15 fucking minutes. And White (Arceus was probably hating her today), who sat behind him, looked as if she was going to toss Gold out the plane. And all the other plane passengers. Who knew Black could snore so loud? Mei had offered Gold a mint. That held him off for about an hour. One good thing was that Lyra, her sister, kept on glancing over at Silver, with a reddish tint on her face. Crystal was going to have to ask Blue for matchmaking tips. "We're going Kalos, that French-ish region, where there might be exquisite cloth and accessories," Ruby dreamily said. "And think of all that food.." Diamond whispered.

"So, where are we supposed to go?" Sapphire groaned. "All I know is that Serena has a red hat and Calem wears some beanie thing." Platinum tripped over her billion bags and Red slouched down and waited. "Hey over here!" a voice cried out. A dark-haired boy in a beanie thing came rushing over to us with a honey-colored haired girl in a red hat. Gold's mouth dropped open. He ran over to the girl, almost knocking her over. "Bonjour, my lady," he purred, the girl sweatdropping. Silver punched Gold on the face, making sure to not hit the girl. The boy introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Calem." All of the PokeDex holders introduced themselves. "And I'm Serena," the honey-haired girl smiled. "Are we all going to explore Kalos?' Yellow asked. "Yes," Platinum answered. "My father paid for a two-week vacation in a hotel in the Courmarine Hotel."

Calem and Serena smiled strangely, making the others sweatdrop. "Um, why are you guys smiling like that?" Kyouhei asked. "In Kalos," Serena began. "we can travel on Gogoat. We caught a bunch of them for y'all to ride." Calem handed each Dexholder a Pokeball. A Gogoat popped out of each one of them, well-behaved and trained. They exited the airport and got on the fluffy Pokemon. "No need for horseback-ah, I mean, Gogoat-back- lessons. They all will follow while you enjoy the view," Calem explained when some of the holders worried about not knowing how to ride.

They toured the region and entered Laverre City. Red was itching to challenge all the gyms they had passed, but he didn't want to slow down the group. It was already 4. Green was also feeling the pain of not challenging the gyms. Ugh, he hated skipping anything. Suddenly, the air got misty and hard to see.


	2. Chapter 2

White and Lyra screamed. Calem laughed, making the two girls irritated. "Relax, it's just Valerie training her Fairy-types. Apparently, her Sylveon is using Mist Terrain," Serena said, trying to muffle a giggle. "Fairy types?' both Red and Green inquired. Ruby flipped through a guidebook and strained to read it. "Well, it says here that Fairy-types are found in Kalos. They're strong against Dark; holy shit, its immune and strong againts Dragon; and Fighting. Damn, the Fairy-types are hella beautiful." "Gimme that." White grabbed the handbook and looked at a Sylveon. "Omigosh, this can play the Pokemon princess! I'm already planning the plot," White sighed. Crystal snatched the book away, making White protest. "More Pokemon to capture, I guess," Crystal muttered, handing the book back to Ruby. A scream pitched the air. "Boss, calm down," Black groaned. "That wasn't me," White answered.

The mist cleared, but Silver felt like something was a bit...wrong. "Is everyone safe?" Calem asked. Crystal looked around, not seeing Lyra. She's playing games again, Crystal thought. "Lyra, this isn't the time for games!" No answer. What did she expect? "I got some rock candy..." Rock candy always made Lyra do Crystal's bidding. Still, no Lyra.

"Hey, what's this?" Kyouhei picked up a white hat with a red ribbon around it. Crystal felt a lump in her throat. Then she screamed.

"Lyra! Lyra! Come out, please!" Crystal was about to faint. No, not Lyra. Lyra never got lost. Crystal thought of her mom back home, hosting a funeral for her sister. Emotions overwhelmed her, and she blacked out.

A young woman came running toward the group. "Is anything wrong? My apologies if the mist scared you." Gold had managed to jump down the Gogoat and catch Crystal. Serena clasped her hand over her mouth and rushed over to the spot. Green convinced Gold to let Crystal on his back. "Valerie, where's the nearest Pokemon Center?" Calem rushed out to the young woman.

"My gym is nearer. You guys can go there," Valerie said. The Dexholders followed Valerie to her gym, all sick with worry. Yellow placed a cold, wet cloth on Crystal's head as she laid on the pink bed. "Lyra is missing," Silver reported gravely. Sapphire bit her lip, and provided a valuable piece of information. "When Lyra screamed, I turned my head to her. I saw a something orange, a tuxedo, maybe?" Calem's eyes widened. Valerie handed Sapphire a newspaper picture. "Like this?" Sapphire nodded. "That's Team Flare," Valerie whispered. She banged her fist on a table, making everyone jump. "If I chose to do my training tomorrow, that poor young lady might not have lost her sister! It's all my fault." Mei tried to assure Valerie while the others discussed about the change of plans.

"So Team Flare's HQ is over here," Serena pointed to the map that was laid out.

"I say we get going!" Silver declared. He was unusually full of energy ever since Lyra's gone missing. Gold felt the pain too. He had a crush on Crystal in like, forever. Blue felt the matchmaking gears in her mind working, but Professor Oak's face appeared in her mind. "This isn't the time for that!"

Crystal's eyes opened and suddenly sat up. "Where's Lyra? Where am I? Yellow! I'm awake! I don't need freezing towels on my face!" Crystal glanced around the pink room, where she saw a dark-haired lady with some sort of arm wings.

Valerie explained the situation to Crystal, and the mood darkened even more. The Fairy-type gym leader invited everyone to stay the night, and they all accepted.

The next morning(with all of them having dark circles under their eyes) they hopped onto the Gogoats and rode the way to Team Flare's HQ.


End file.
